Take Care of Him
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Sedari awal bertemu, Romano sama sekali tidak menyukai Germany. Apakah alasan Romano membenci Germany?


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Slight GerIta. Brother Complex.

**Author's note :** Diadaptasi dari APH episode 23 (For some reason, they sleep naked). Di webcomic, kedua Italy tidur _naked_ tapi di anime masih mengenakan pakaian jadi ini kuambil dari anime saja. Tapi yang _flashback_-nya dan cerita lainnya murni dariku.

**Take Care of Him**

"Kita tidur bertiga saja ve~?"

Ajakan yang keluar dari mulut Veneciano berhasil dengan sukses membuat kakaknya, Romano, dan sahabatnya, Germany, memandangnya tercengang. Mereka bertiga terdiam berada di dalam kamar Veneciano. Kejadian yang terjadi sebelum ajakan tidur bersama ini adalah Italy bersaudara bertengkar setelah mereka naik ke tempat tidur mengenai perkataan Veneciano yang mengaku kalau ia sering tidur bersama dengan Germany dan Japan. Romano yang sejak awal tidak menyukai Germany langsung naik darah. Ia mencekik Veneciano lalu membenturkan kepala Veneciano dan kepalanya sambil teriak-teriak. Veneciano yang merasa tersiksa karena rambutnya dan rambut kakaknya yang melingkar sendiri tersangkut, menelpon Germany untuk datang membantu. Dan inilah kondisi mereka setelah Germany berhasil melepaskan rambut Italy bersaudara.

"Kenapa aku harus tidur sama si Kentang Sialan, Adik Bodoh!" bentak Romano marah sambil menunjuk-nujuk Germany yang berwajah pucat.

"Tapi Kak, 'kan sudah malam? Lagian kan nanti Germany tidur sendirian ve~…"

"Ah, tidak, Italy, itu…" Germany berusaha menyela namun diabaikan oleh keduanya.

"Itu urusan dia, Adik Bodoh!"

Veneciano mendekati kakaknya dan memohon, "Aku ingin sekali saja bisa tidur bareng Kakak dan Germany ve~…"

"Ve-Veneciano..." melihat adiknya memohon begitu, mau tak mau Romano berkata, masih dengan nada kesal, "Untuk malam ini saja!"

Veneciano tersenyum senang. Ia menoleh pada Germany yang kini telah menghela nafas dan memperlihatkan wajah pasrah saat sahabatnya itu menarik tangannya untuk tidur di ranjangnya. Sekeras kepala apapun Romano ataupun Germany, mereka sampai sekarang masih belum pernah menang untuk menolak keinginan Veneciano. Ia tadinya menawarkan diri untuk membukakan baju Germany tetapi justru berakhiran dengan Romano yang menariknya ke dalam selimut sambil marah-marah melihat kedekatan adiknya dengan Germany. Sang kakak ini sejak pertama kali bertemu Germany, selalu menghardik sahabat adiknya itu. Germany sungguh tidak ada dugaan sama sekali tentang alasan Romano marah padanya. Ia sebelumnya tak pernah bertemu dengan Romano sampai Veneciano memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Ve~~" Veneciano masih menyunggingkan senyum senangnya ketika ia mengambil tempat untuk tidur ditengah-tengah dengan Romano dan Germany yang kini duduk di kedua pinggir ranjang Veneciano. Kedua tangannya digunakannya untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Romano dan tangan kanan Germany. Dibawanya tangan kakak dan sahabatnya itu ke depan dadanya lalu tersenyum puas menandakan dia sangat senang ketika berkata,"Ve~ve~~aku sangat senang malam ini..."

Baik Romano maupun Germany tersipu mendengar pernyataan dan melihat ekspresi senang Veneciano. Siapa pula yang sanggup menolak kepolosan Veneciano? Bahkan ketika Allied Forces berhasil menyanderanya, England masih dengan baik hatinya memberikan makanan tradisional Inggris kepadanya. Walaupun pemuda polos Italy itu mati-matian tidak mau memakannya hingga merengek, menangis, sekaligus teriak-teriak. Romano maupun Germany sangat mengetahui dan mengenal kepolosan sikap Veneciano. Ia tak pernah bermaksud menyinggung perasaan orang lain, berniat menyakiti orang lain, ataupun membuat musuh meski dengan sikap polos tanpa diiringi pemikiran rasional itu selalu berhasil membawakan ketiga hal ini.

"Su-sudah, tidurlah," ucap Romano sambil memberikan ciuman selamat tidur di pipi kiri Veneziano, ia mendapat balasan di pipi kanannya. Lalu Veneciano menoleh ke arah kirinya, melihat Germany, "_Kiss_-nya, Germany?"

Germany mendapat pandangan memohon dari Veneciano dan pandangan dengan hasrat membunuh dari Romano secara bersamaan. Ia ragu, tapi karena dilihatnya Veneciano mulai akan menangis, ia segera memberikan ciuman selamat tidur di pipi kanan Veneciano yang dibalas dengan kecupan singkat di bibir oleh Veneciano. Germany kaget tapi ternyata ada yang lebih kaget. Romano menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan penuh kebencian yang langsung membuat nurani Germany merasa kalau hidupnya dalam bahaya. Romano masih menatapnya, sementara dirinya mengalihkan pandangan yang membuat suasana mencekam. Tatapan Romano masih terarah pada Germany yang memalingkan muka ketika suara dengkuran Veneciano yang telah tidur duluan dengan masih menggenggam tangan kakak dan sahabatnya itu melunturkan niat membunuh Romano.

Romano menghela nafas dan bersiap menarik selimut untuk tidur ketika dirasakannya Germany memandanginya membuat Romano bertanya, tentu saja dengan nada benci, "Kenapa?"

"Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau benci padaku," tanya Germany dengan pandangan serius yang kini rambut pirangnya yang biasanya disisir ke belakang, jatuh lurus di atas alisnya.

Ia tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata tapi menatap Germany dingin untuk menghargai maksud serius Germany yang masih melanjutkan, "Kita baru kenal akhir-akhir ini 'kan? Aku juga tak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Italy sebelum-sebelumnya. Bukankah kita kenal dari adikmu? Lalu kenapa kau sangat benci padaku?"

Germany masih tidak mendapat jawaban dari Romano yang hanya menatapnya dingin tanpa ada keramahan sedikitpun, maka ia berkata lagi, "Apa aku ada salah padamu? Rasanya aku tidak pernah menyusahkan Italy dalam perang sehingga harus menerima kebencianmu."

"Kau tidak bersalah padaku," jawab Romano datar. Ia masih melihat Germany dan semakin merasa kesal. Rambut pirang yang jatuh lurus itu. Mata biru itu. Juga tatapan sayang pada Veneciano itu yang membuatnya marah. Sahabat baru adiknya yang sedang bingung di depannya ini terlalu mirip dengan orang yang paling dibenci Romano. Orang yang dengan tega meninggalkan adiknya ketika mereka masih kecil. Orang yang dengan licik mencuri hati adiknya yang polos. Orang yang tak akan pernah diakui Romano sebagai orang yang paling dicintai oleh adiknya. Ya, Germany terlalu mirip dengan…

_Shinsei Roma_.

.

.

.

[FLASHBACK]

Spain dan Romano kecil yang telah melakukan perjalanan beberapa hari dari rumah Spain akhirnya sampai di rumah Austria. Spain yang menggenggam tangan kanan Romano dengan tangan kirinya mempererat genggamannya ketika mereka terlihat dua orang berdiri di depan pintu rumah besar nan megah di depan mereka. Spain menghentikan langkahnya membuat Romano ikut berhenti dan mereka berempat hanya berdiri diam tanpa ada yang menyapa. Kedua orang yang menyambut mereka adalah Austria dan Hungary. Keduanya memiliki airmuka tanpa semangat sedikitpun, seolah-olah mereka baru saja menghadiri pemakaman seseorang. Romano mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Spain di sampingnya ketika dilihatnya Austria dan Hungary menatap sedih Spain yang ternyata juga menunjukkan airmuka yang sama. Romano kecil heran. Ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan orang-orang dewasa di sekelilingnya ini. _Bukankah kami datang untuk bertemu Veneciano?_

Tak lama Romano menghadiri penyambutan tanpa kata itu, Spain melepas genggamannya dan berlutut di depan Romano seraya tersenyum ramah. Hal ini memuat Romano kesal, "Kenapa kau Spain Keparat? Kenapa wajah kalian semua seperti itu? Apa ada yang mati?"

Spain membelai lembut kepala Romano, "Tidak, tidak ada yang mati."

"Kita datang cuma untuk melihat Veneciano-kan? Mana dia?" kata Romano kecil dengan tidak sabar yang ternyata justru menambah kesedihan yang sejak tadi terlihat diwajah ketiganya. Meski dengan sikap acuhnya, Romano pun sadar kalau yang membuat wajah mereka bertiga sedih adalah karena adiknya. "KENAPA DENGAN DIA?"

"Romano," Spain kali ini memegang kedua lengan Romano dan menatapnya serius. "Kita akan tinggal beberapa hari di sini. Saat ini Ita-chan sedang bersedih. Teman yang disayanginya pergi berperang. Hiburlah dia, Romano. Kau kakaknya 'kan?"

Dikarenakan khawatir yang tiba-tiba, Romano segera berlari meninggalkan Spain dan yang lain di depan rumah. Ia memasuki rumah besar itu dan langsung menuju kamar adiknya. Ia tahu ini masalah besar bagi adiknya itu. Sifat polos Veneciano selalu membawanya untuk menemui kesedihan. Veneciano yang selalu ramah pada semua orang yang membuatnya selalu disukai itu tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dari kesepian. Adiknya itu mudah sayang pada orang lain meski akhirnya kadang orang-orang meninggalkannya. Seperti yang terjadi pada kakek mereka sendiri yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Adiknya itu tidak bisa sendiri dan sudah berulang kali merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan orang lain namun ia masih dengan lapang dada untuk dekat dengan seseorang.

"Veneciano!" panggil Romano panik ketika dibukanya pintu kamar Veneciano kecil. Dikamar gelap itu, Romano melihat adiknya tidur di atas ranjang dengan ditutupi selimut. Ia mendekatinya dan barulah terlihat jelas bahwa mata Veneciano telah bengkak. Ini membuktikan bahwa adiknya itu telah menangis dalam jangka waktu lama hingga wajahnya pun pucat sekarang. Romano memandangi wajah adiknya dan itu membuat dadanya terasa tersayat-sayat. Meskipun ia selalu berkata kasar karena iri pada kemampuan adiknya yang pandai seni, tetap saja sosok bocah yang terbaring dengan masih ada bekas airmata di pipinya itu adiknya. Walau mereka terpisah jauh, ia tetap bisa merasakan sakit hati yang dirasakan adiknya.

"Veneciano…" ucap Romano dengan pelan dan ternyata membangunkan Veneciano. Adik Romano itu perlahan membuka matanya,"Ka…kak..?"

"Kau bangun, dik?" balas Sang Kakak.

Veneciano mengedipkan mata berkali-kali hingga benar-benar yakin sosok yang di samping ranjangnya itu adalah sosok kakaknya. Setelah yakin, seketika itu juga Veneciano menyibakkan selimutnya dan langsung bangun untuk memeluk Romano. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sang Kakak dan menangis tanpa henti. Ia mengungkapkan kesedihannya di tengah tangisannya, "Shinsei Roma…hik…Shinsei Roma pergi Kak…Di-dia pergi…Aku…tidak pernah…melihatnya lagi kak…"

Romano dengan wajah sedih memeluk tubuh adiknya yang masih berkata-kata, "A-aku…aku sudah melarangnya pergi kak…aku bilang…aku tidak ingin dia menjadi seperti Kakek…aku tidak mau dia terluka kak…aku bilang…aku suka dia yang sekarang…tidak perlu menjadi _nation_ seperti Kakek…A-AKU TIDAK MAU DIA PERGI KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK..."

Mendengar jerit pilu adiknya, Romano mengeratkan pelukannya. Secara naluri, ia ikut menangis. Mana mungkin ia tidak mengerti perasaan kehilangan adik satu-satunya ini. Adik yang selalu menjadi objek iri-nya. Adik yang selalu dengan penuh sayang memanggilnya 'kakak'._ Adik yang penuh kasih sayang. Mengapa kau menangisi dia? Mengapa kau menyayanginya? Apa kau tak melihat, di dekatmu juga ada yang menyayangimu dan tidak meninggalkanmu? Kau…Adik Bodoh…_

"A-dik bodoh…" ucap Romano pelan di tengah tangisnya dan tentu saja tidak didengar Veneciano. Inilah pertama kali Romano memanggil Veneciano adik bodoh. Sebagai bukti kebodohan adiknya yang tidak menyadari perasaan Sang Kakak yang juga menyayanginya dan tak pernah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sejak detik itu, Romano membenci Shinsei Roma yang membuat adiknya menderita meski dengan berjalannya waktu, Veneciano bisa perlahan-lahan mengatasi rasa sakit hatinya. Dan akhir-akhir ini, adiknya itu memperkenalkannya dengan Germany sebagai sahabatnya. Romano tidak keberatan untuk dikenalkan ketika yang dia kira dia lihat saat itu adalah sosok dewasa Shinsei Roma, ia telah mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya dan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya di sana untuk dilayangkan ke muka Germany saat itu. Namun, itu tidak terjadi karena Veneciano menyebutkan namanya sebagai Germany, bukan Shinsei Roma. Seandainya Germany adalah Shinsei Roma, tentulah adiknya itu pasti sudah memberitahukannya dengan senang. Karena tidak, nampaknya Germany hanyalah orang lain yang berwajah mirip dengan bocah (yang dianggapnya) brengsek yang meninggalkan adiknya dalam kesedihan.

"Tapi," lanjut Romano menarik kerah Germany dan mendekatkan padanya," Kau akan SANGAT bersalah jika kau meninggalkan Veneciano!"

"H-hah?"

"Aku TIDAK akan pernah mengakuimu," Romano mengancam," tapi dengan tanganku sendiri, aku akan membunuhmu JIKA kau meninggalkan Veneciano! Camkam itu baik-baik Kentang Brengsek!

Romano melepas kerah Germany dan mendengus bersiap tidur di dalam selimut. Germany masih bingung ketika kakak sahabatnya itu melanjutkan ancamannya, "Dan jangan sekali-sekali kau mengatakan ini pada Veneciano."

Ancaman itu disertai dengan tatapan paling keji Romano yang nampaknya siap membunuh sehingga Germany mengangguk cemas lalu tidur dengan wajah pucat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading my story ^^

Please review if you don't mind!


End file.
